


Car Rides With You

by Sweet Jekyll (VictoryanBladeFair)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, EXO - Freeform, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gender Neutral, I Tried, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26531152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictoryanBladeFair/pseuds/Sweet%20Jekyll
Summary: I tried to make it neutral, let me know if something slipped so I can fix it. I hope you enjoy it <3
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Reader
Kudos: 3





	Car Rides With You

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to make it neutral, let me know if something slipped so I can fix it. I hope you enjoy it <3

Your eyes were frequently checking the time at the top of the computer screen as you typed away your last report for the day. You were exhausted and couldn’t wait to go home and just collapse in bed to sleep off this past week of work, running errands in the office and meeting with clients drained all your energies and now you were just feeling like a rusty robot.

The screen of your phone lit up with a soft buzz and no sound with new notifications, pausing your fingers above the keyboard and your pupils glanced at the text. It was from Junmyeon, informing you that he would be arriving to pick you up from your workplace in about an hour, as soon as he finished his work as well. You quickly sent a thumbs up emoji followed by a red heart and resumed writing your report, now more focused as you were hoping to finish it before you needed to clock out, yet as you kept typing and checking additional documents for accuracy, time just went by.

As soon as you were done with the report, you added your digital signature at the bottom and saved the document, making sure to send it to your superiors. You sighed out of relief as you leaned back into your uncomfortable office chair and picked up your phone, a loud gasp escaped you once you read a text which said _“I’m here”_ followed with the same heart emoji you replied with earlier yet this message was from fifteen minutes ago. “Ah, shoot—!” You were so engrossed by the report that you completely forgot you needed to get ready to leave. You stood up and started gathering your things and quickly shoved them into your bag while you called your boyfriend. He picked up immediately and you pressed the phone between you shoulder and ear as your shut off the computer and tidied your workstation.

“Hey, baby,” you whispered, noticing that the lights were slowing going out in the office although there were a few more coworkers still sat behind their desks. “I’m so sorry, I got completely lost in writing my report even though I could have finished it another time.”

You heard a soft chuckle come from the other side of the line. “ _I know, love, don’t worry._ ” Junmyeon quickly reassured you as you were practically flying through the room on your short heels and waved a goodnight to your colleagues. “ _Take your time, I’m parked in the usual spot._ ”

“Alright, I’ll be right there.” You smiled as you stopped by the elevators and pressed a couple of times more than necessary, just because you couldn’t wait to see him and spend the weekend together, no matter how tired you were feeling. Once you were out of the building, you headed for a white Hyundai parked across the street, feet fast paced.

Junmyeon saw you approaching quickly through the rearview mirror and then pressed a button on the dashboard to unlock the doors, he then leaned towards the passenger door to open it just as you were reaching for the handle yourself. “Hi, beautiful.” A warm smile took over his features as soon as your face was directly in front of him once you were sat in the car and locked eyes.

You dropped your bag by your feet and cupped his cheeks before giving him many short kisses all over his lips, cheeks and tip of his nose, speaking in between each one. “I’m so sorry I was late. I missed you so, so much.”

Junmyeon placed his warm hands on top of yours and stole one long chaste kiss before he let you pull away. These small gestures of affection were some of his favorites, the way you showered him with kisses whenever you missed him or were late carried a feeling of longing which made his heart beat slightly faster every time. “Knew you would be late, but I don’t mind whenever your kisses follow your apologies.” He chuckled as you both pulled to put on your seatbelts and he started the car to leave.

“Have I become that predictable?” You wondered as you let yourself slouch against the backrest and pouted. “Or just a bad habit that I should fix?”

“Nope,” He shook his head while answering, eyes glued to the road ahead while his right hand reached for your left one and he entwined your fingers. “You like writing your reports earlier so you can have your free time once you’re home. I admire that and I wish I could do the same instead of bringing my work home when I don’t finish my tasks in time.”

“Aww babe…” You whispered softly as you squeezed his hand back. “You’re gonna make me fall in love with you again if you say stuff like that.”

“Well, yes of course, that’s the idea.” He glanced at you at a red light as he waited for it to turn green. “Where else am I going to find a person who laughs at my lame jokes, is kind, smart and beautiful like you?” He may have had a thing for lame dad jokes and wordplays, but he was even more skilled when it came to giving you compliments and turning you into a blushing mess.

“Stop!” You let out a high pitched sound while covering your blushing face with your hands and continued giggling. As tired as you were before you got in the car with him, now you were feeling as if you were full of energy again, thanks to Junmyeon’s words giving you energy to talk during the long way home.

You exchanged stories of the day while the radio was playing softly in the background, the sky was already dark outside but Seoul was beautifully illuminated as you were making your way home. At some point Junmyeon slowed down his words as he looked your way with raised eyebrows, since you had not made any comments about the story he was telling you, and only then noticed that you had drifted off to sleep out of exhaustion. Your head was facing him as it was resting against the headrest but your eyelids were closed and lips slightly parted. His expression eased into a tender smile as he looked back at the road.

Junmyeon brought his hand up to the radio and lowered the volume, eliciting a mumble of protest from you, probably still awake but too tired to open your eyes. “Don’t stop…” He would’ve barely heard you had he not turned the volume all the way down earlier. “I love listening to your voice.” You mumbled softly as you took in a deep breath and tried to wake yourself up, yet your heavy eyelids barely allowed you to see that you were almost close to home. “You’re so cute, you know? Taking care of me like this.” You continued much louder now, fighting your slumber with all your might. “I love you, Junmyeon.”

“I love you more, baby.” He said it back and you softly shook your head, knowing he always added ‘more’ to his replied, but it made your heart feel all warm un fuzzy.

These late night car rides were some of your favorites, but you couldn’t wait to get home and get under the covers to cuddle with the love of your life. “ _Uno reverse card! I love you even more._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> ♡ Please, don't be afraid to talk to me, I encourage you to do so ♡ Feedback is always appreciated so comment what is going through your mind! :)
> 
> !! ATTENTION !!
> 
>  ** _Car Rides With You_** is a piece of work first published on Tumblr under the username of sweetjekyll.  
> For more information about fanfiction updates I recommend you follow the blog.  
> Direct link to Car Rides With You is [HERE](https://sweetjekyll.tumblr.com/post/629616452038688768/car-rides-with-you-kjm).  
> Masterlist can be found [HERE](https://sweetjekyll.tumblr.com/post/618483146293411840/masterlist).


End file.
